Early Morning Intimacy
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: PRIS one shot. Andros rouses Ashley from her sleep to engage in early morning intimacy.


Early Morning Intimacy  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: R

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Andros/Ashley

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's another Power Rangers in Space one shot. It focuses on Andros rousing Ashley from her sleep and engaging in early morning intimacy with her. The idea for this one shot came up as I imagined Andros waking Ashley up and making love with her in the middle of the night. Since there is sexual content, do not read it if it makes you uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. I hope you enjoy this one shot. Constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

The Megaship went at a slow yet steady speed way above Earth in the early morning in mid-September. Despite the lateness, Alpha and DECA kept alert for any signs of suspicious activity. Fortunately, nighttime attacks rarely happened. Nevertheless, they could be just as brutal as daytime ones.

Andros and Ashley were sleeping soundly on his bottom bed in his room. Both of them lay on their sides. He had his arm around her. She brought her hand up by her face. She twitched her nose before emitting a long yawn. She smacked her lips while pushing her face further into the pillow.

Andros stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes slowly. He found blurry vision. He blinked three times to clear it. He took his off head the pillow to take a better look at his girlfriend. He smiled, thinking she looked so beautiful. He loved sleeping with her this way. In fact, they had taken to sleeping in each other's beds ever since they started dating.

He traced his fingertips up and down her arm. He felt her stir a little bit, but she didn't wake up. He growled lustfully as he wanted her right now. He pulled her hair aside and began to kiss her neck. He slipped his hand underneath her yellow nightshirt to grab her breast. He fondled it at a slow yet steady pace. She moaned softly.

"Don't stop, Andros," she whispered while opening her eyes. She looked over her shoulder at him. "That feels so good."

"I'm glad it does," he answered and took his hand away. This allowed her to turn over to face him. He growled seductively. "That's not all I will do to you."

He touched her cheek and kissed her with much passion. He coaxed her lips to open with his tongue. He traced every inch of her mouth with it. She groaned pleasurably. She slid her hand into his hair. She gripped it so tightly that she appeared ready to rip it out. Their hearts pounded against their chests. Electricity went up and down their spines before speeding through their bodies.

Andros maneuvered his and Ashley's bodies until he was on top of her and in between her legs. He kissed down to her neck. He gave it a long lick before blowing on it. She leaned her head back while sighing estasticly. He captured her lips in a possessive kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth in which it touched hers. He smiled against her lips at her moaning quietly.

He brought his hands to her nightshirt. He ripped it open, sending the buttons flying everywhere. He took it off, tossing it to the floor. He broke the kiss, taking slow yet even breaths. He took off his red t-shirt. He threw it beside her nightshirt. They kissed passionately. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. He kissed to her jawline. He traced it with his tongue. He went to her ear to nibble on it. She was unable to keep a whimper from leaving her mouth.

The lovebirds kissed long and hard. He slid his hands over her breasts three times. He fondled them in a slow yet steady manner. He squeezed them hard, causing her to scream in ecstasy. He smothered her neck with hungry kisses. She kissed his shoulder while he licked at it. Her hands traced his arms, back, chest, and stomach.

"Oh, that feels wonderful," she whispered. She whimpered when her boyfriend nibbled on her neck. "Oh, God. Oh!"

"That's it, Ashley," he growled intensely. "Don't hold it back."

Andros and Ashley became engaged in another passionate kiss. She kissed to his neck to nibble on it. She gave it a gentle blow, and he emitted an excited moan. He winced painfully when she bit down on him. He sighed in relief at the pain leaving. She went to his ear to trace her tongue along it. She nibbled on his earlobe gently. She increased the pressure, smiling at an intense growl coming from him. They hugged each other, unable to let go. They felt the familiar fire building within them.

He gave her neck a long lick. He proceeded to suck on it. He slid his hands up and down her body so slowly that it seemed he wasn't even moving them. He pulled away from her. He stared at her with much intensity. He ripped off her night shorts. He did the same to her green underwear. He tossed them to the floor. She was glad she brought a spare set of nightclothes and underwear with her. She didn't mind wearing one of his t-shirts when she went back to her room after losing her nightclothes and underwear to him, which didn't happen often. However, she decided she didn't want to do that tonight.

She spotted the large bulge in his blue shorts. She knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. She pushed them and his gray underwear down slowly. He smiled, knowing she was teasing him. He helped her get them off. His cock sprung forward. Her breathing came out in pants. She looked at him, letting out a small shudder.

Andros aligned his cock at Ashley's entrance. He pressed his forehead against hers. He began to enter her, but he pulled back out. She giggled as she could tell he was teasing her. He slid inside of her until he was sheathed to the hilt. He began thrusting in and out of her immediately as he didn't want her to wait to adjust to him. She wrapped her arms around him very tightly. She'd crush him if she had super strength.

The lovebirds kissed very hard. Their tongues dueled for control, groans coming from their mouths. He broke away from her and planted a trail of kisses from her jawline to her neck. He nibbled on the latter, followed by blowing on it. She whimpered at him alternating between kissing and sucking on it. Their grunting and groaning mingled together.

"Oh, yes," Ashley whispered, her voice laced with huskiness. She hissed quietly at his biting down on her neck. She got a little louder at him blowing on it. "Oh, shit. Don't stop, Andros."

"I won't, Ash," Andros growled fiercely. "In fact, I will make it feel even better."

Andros kissed Ashley possessively. He thrusted harder and faster into her. His body became tighter with each passing second. He pushed his tongue into her mouth to trace every inch of it. She moaned so loudly that she sent an echo through the room and probably throughout the hallway. He kissed down to her pulse point. He moved between licking at and sucking on it. She whimpered and grabbed at his shoulders as if trying to keep herself from going over the edge.

He kissed her lips again. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, smiling when he heard her moan quietly. He moved his hands up and down her body, the skin breaking out in goosebumps. He smothered her neck with hungry kisses. She kissed his shoulder. She nibbled on it before licking at it. He growled intensely while grabbing at her hair. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he believed he'd explode right there. He had no doubt it was doing the same in her.

He pulled away. He stared deep into her eyes, loud hisses coming from his mouth. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. He increased the intensity and speed of his thrusts. The fire in both of them was reaching its peak. His grip on her became a little tighter. She was unable to keep a whimper from leaving her mouth. He leaned down to press his forehead against hers.

"I can't hold on any longer," she cried.

He clenched his teeth. "Nor can I."

Andros kissed Ashley with much passion. His thrusts became harder and faster. He gripped her wrists even more tightly. Their climax was almost at its peak. He broke the kiss. He pressed his forehead against hers once more. She let out a small whimper. She pressed a kiss to his lips. He coaxed her lips to open with his tongue. It touched hers, and he smiled against her lips at a moan coming from her.

After what seemed like an eternity, he released himself into her. She echoed her release to him a second later. They broke the kiss. They stared into each other's eyes. Their panting seemed to mingle together. Their bodies trembled so much that it appeared they couldn't stop. He loosened his grip on her as well. She reached up and touched his forehead. She ran her hand over it. They swallowed hard as their trembles ceased.

"That was so amazing," Andros whispered lovingly.

Ashley giggled. "It sure was."

Andros kissed Ashley tenderly. He maneuvered their bodies until she was on top of him. He positioned to where he remained inside her. She laid her head on his chest, sighing contently at the sound of his heartbeat.

"Not once did I think you'd wake me up in the middle of the night to engage in lovemaking. I'm glad you did," she whispered honestly.

"You better prepare yourself. I plan to wake you up in the middle of the night to make love with you many times," he said, a mischievous look showing on his face.

Ashley took her head off his chest to look at him. "I'll do the same to you."

Andros pointed a finger in her face. "I bet I'll do it more than you will."

"I don't think so," Ashley said, shaking her head.

"I do think so," Andros said, nodding as he flicked her nose.

Ashley smacked her boyfriend on the chest. She smiled lovingly and gave him a gentle kiss to his lips. She giggled, causing him to become confused.

"What's so funny?" Andros asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just realized it's Saturday. I don't have to worry about waking up early to get ready for school," Ashley answered truthfully.

"I'm glad you don't have to worry about that," Andros said, leaning up to get close to her ear. "That means we can make love as much as we want over the weekend." He chuckled suggestively.

She placed her hand on his face to push him back. "I know. Just don't let us fall off the bed. Whichever one we want to do it in, that is."

"I won't," Andros assured, a smirk crossing his lips. "Then again, I wouldn't mind falling off the bed and doing it on the floor." He winked at her.

"You're incorrigible," Ashley growled playfully.

He put his hands behind his head. "And proud of it. Don't try to change me because it isn't happening."

Ashley hissed in mock annoyance and slapped him on the shoulder. They shared a laugh before smiling at each other.

"I love you," she said sweetly.

"I love you too," he answered in a loving voice.

The lovebirds kissed softly. Their kiss turned passionate very quickly. Ashley began moving up and down on him. She braced her hands above his shoulders. Andros groaned when her tongue entered his mouth. He sat up, grabbing her hips to move her on him. He thrusted up into her hard and fast. Her hands went to his head.

"Don't ever stop loving me, Andros," Ashley moaned estasticly.

Andros kissed her neck hungrily. "I won't, Ash. I won't."

Ashley leaned her head back as her boyfriend brought his hands to her breasts and fondled them. She captured his lips in a hard kiss. The war against evil would continue to rage, but they could get their minds off it with these passionate moments. Nothing would ever take them away as they would always be with them.

THE END


End file.
